marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
National Socialist German Workers Party (Earth-616)/War Machines
Preface The Nazis have been heavily featured in many Marvel Publications during its Timely Comics era of publication. Subsequently there is over 70 years worth of appearances of members of the Nazi party in Marvel books. This is an unabridged version. Please refer to either the abridged or unabridged version of their history. For a list of members of the Nazi party on Earth-616 see List of Nazi members. Land Vehicles Air Vehicles Der Tag: Was a Nazi airship built by the Hawk and his minions within the United States stealing American government plans regarding blimps and other airships. It could fly higher than any other aircraft at the time, reaching a maximum altitude of 60,000 feet. It had three smaller blimps which ferried passengers to and from the ground while the ship was in the air. It had a runway for fighter planes and was equipped with gas jets for defensive measures. It was destroyed by the Human Torch and Toro. Sea Vehicles Baron von Wetzel's Submarine: This massive submarine was built by Baron von Wetzel for use in the Atlantic battling Allied Forces. It's massive size was to carry a specially made gas that put humans in a near death-like coma. The gas was sprayed out through special vents that penetrated the surface of the ocean while the sub was underwater. It created a thick black cloud of the gas, almost like a fog, to engulf ships at sea. The vessel was destroyed by the Sub-Mariner. Carl von Brummel's Submarine: Carl von Brummel developed a submarine that could launch rockets from it's torpedo tubes . It was specially designed to tilt at an upward angle in the water and fire torpedoes at long distant targets. It was used to launch rockets at New York City, making it appear that the Nazis had developed a means of launching rockets cross the Atlantic. The sub was destroyed by Captain America and Bucky. Herr Swastika's Turtle Submarines: One man submarines built to resemble turtles to fool their enemies. These submarines had an independent oxygen supply, a para-scope, and could fire at least one torpedo. The entire fleet of these subs were destroyed by the Sub-Mariner. Robots Captain Kessler's robots: These giant robots were built by Captain Kessler a Nazi scientist in order to invade Atlantis. These robots were piloted by Nazi soldiers who operated controls located in the robots head. They were built to withstand the oceans pressure provided the hulls of the robots were not damaged. They had weapons except for their appendages. The robots were destroyed by the Sub-Mariner and his people. Sleeper Robots: The most famous of the Nazi robots. The Sleepers were primarily designed by orders of Adolf Hitler and built by Red Skull to be activated on "Der Tag", the day when the Nazis were to reclaim their legacy after defeat. Most of the Sleepers were discovered and destroyed by Captain America or his various allies when they were activated in the modern day. Other Weapons References Category:Lists